A Dirge of the Remorseful
by PsychoRealm
Summary: Gohan blames himself for his father's death and enters a deep depression. After finding his tail has grown back and witnessing certain events, Gohan's Inner Saiyan is released, causing the boy to go on a massive wave of blind destruction. REVIEW PLZ!
1. Prologue Why, Daddy?

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ. If me did, me would make new movies. But, me no own. You no sue.****

A Dirge of the Remorseful

Prologue- Why, Daddy?

_Why, Daddy, why?  
That one fateful day  
Everything went astray  
You still found a way  
Why, Daddy, why? _

I didn't do the deed  
To me, you did plead  
But, yet, I took no heed  
Why, Daddy, why?

You gave your life for mine  
I wish you'd given a sign  
This pain, I can't confine  
Why, Daddy, why?

I couldn't say "goodbye"  
And I say this with a sigh  
There's no choice, but to cry  
Why, Daddy, why?

Six months have now passed  
Yet, my pain always lasts  
Because of my failed task  
Why, Daddy, why?

My rage is building up  
Because I screwed up  
And soon it will erupt  
Why, Daddy, why?

Why, Daddy, why?  
You're not here, and I cry  
There's nothing left inside  
Except my desire to die…

HOW SUSPENSEFUL! I guess you'll hafta review! And stay tuned for the first chapter!

**  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Remembrance

**Chapter 1- Remembrance**

Gohan sighed as he set down his pencil. He had been doing nothing but homework for the past couple days. Gohan leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He leaned forward, thinking hard. His mind was cluttered and his thoughts scattered. Gohan ran a hand through his stubborn, raven black hair and thought to himself. He looked out his window and up at the darkening night sky.

"_It's been forever since I've had a nice walk…I should go out." _

Gohan stood up from his chair and walked to his closet. He stripped out of his white silk shirt and black pants, discarding the clothes on the ground. Gohan opened the door and started scanning for some good clothes to wear. He settled on a pair of dark blue jeans. He put them on and looked around for a shirt. He grabbed a dark gray tank-top and put it on, under a black hooded sweatshirt.

"I should tell Mom…she might get worried if I just leave…", Gohan thought to himself. He opened the door of his room and walked to the kitchen. His mother was holding a sleeping Goten, who was only six months old. She looked up at him.

"Yes, Gohan?"

"Um, mom? Can I go out for a walk? I've been studying all day, and I just need to clear my head…"

To Gohan's surprise, Chichi smiled at him.

"Of course you can. I may be tough, but I'm not a monster. Go on ahead and take a walk. Just make sure to be back before it gets too late.", said Chichi, smiling at her son. Gohan's face widened into a giant smile and he whispered excitedly, to avoid waking Goten.

"Thanks mom! Don't worry, I'll be careful.", Gohan gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and then kissed his brother's head before walking out the door.

"_So, to the city…"_

Gohan started flying towards Satan City, and flew up above the clouds. He got a clear glimpse of the moon and admired its beauty before descending. Gohan landed on the outskirts of the city, so no one would see him. After Cell, the people of earth didn't need to see Gohan flying and panic, thinking Cell was back. Gohan stepped up onto the sidewalk and began walking, staring up at the cloudy sky. He planned on walking to the other end of the city and then back. It wouldn't take too long, so unless something happened, his mother wouldn't be too angry.

"_What a beautiful night…"_

Gohan continued to walk down the side walk, looking up at the cloudy, yet bright night sky. He glanced down and looked at the buildings, shimmering in the moonlight. Gohan continued walking down the empty streets of Satan City. As Gohan passed one of the street corners, he saw two men, teenagers actually. They couldn't have been more than 16. They were standing against one of the buildings, smoking, but when they saw Gohan, they crossed the street to stand in his path.

"You're right, Mike. That's gotta be him.", said the shorter, brown haired one. He stood next to the other teenager, who was taller and had a reddish goatee.

"I told you.", replied Mike. He walked up to Gohan and towered over him, the other teenager behind him. Mike pressed his finger into Gohan's chest.

"You. You're that kid from the Cell Games."

Gohan starred into the boy's cold eyes and without missing a beat, replied.

"Yeah, so?"

"You actually have the nerve to show your face in this city? Going in there, thinking you could defeat Cell, you're lucky Mr. Satan saved your ass; you and your golden haired friend."

Gohan glared at the red haired teenager.

"That golden haired man was my father, and he is the one who saved the earth from Cell. Mr. Satan is nothing. You really think he beat Cell? Believe that if you want, but you clearly have been mislead. Excuse me.", said Gohan as he pushed past both teenagers and continued his walk. He heard Mike laugh.

"You hear that, Chris? He actually thinks he could've beaten Cell. He's a pussy, just like his father."

Gohan stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.

"What did you say?", Gohan growled through his teeth.

"You heard me, bitch. You're a pussy, just like your father."

Gohan spun around quickly. Chris laughed and looked at his friend.

"Whoa Mike! I think he wants to fight!", Chris said, his voice dripping sarcasm. Gohan glared at Mike through his black eyes.

"You wanna fight, loser? Bring it.", Mike said, laughing. Gohan stared at him with a mixture of anger and disbelief. Gohan's rage was building up; no one called his father names like that without answering to Gohan.

"I should be asking you that question…you can fight me, but you'll lose. I'll actually have to try pretty hard not to kill you.", Gohan hissed at both teenagers. Mike grinned wider and cracked his knuckles.

"Fine, let's go, asshole.", Mike said. Mike raised his fist and threw a punch at Gohan. Gohan caught the fist and held it, pushing it forward.

"What the-", Mike was cut off by a sharp snap. Gohan had squeezed and crushed the boy's hand. Mike screamed and fell to his knees. Chris ran forward and threw a punch at Gohan. Gohan grabbed the boy's arm and started to spin. He let go and threw Chris into a wall. His body hit the wall and then fell to the ground; he didn't get up. Mike was on his knees in front of Gohan, sobbing.

"You broke my fuckin' hand, man. And you killed Chris!", Mike choked through his tears. Gohan looked down at him and smirked.

"Shut up or I'll break your neck. And Chris isn't dead, at least not right now. I'd get him to a hospital soon, his ribs are broken. Do you understand?", Gohan replied, coldly. Mike nodded; a look of sheer terror in his eyes.

"Good. I don't want you to die, just teach you a lesson. I usually don't do stuff like this, but you can't insult my father like that and get away with it. Don't do it again.", Gohan replied. Without another word Gohan flew away, leaving both teenagers in the cold streets. Gohan landed on the outskirts of the city and began to walk.

"_Those punks…"_

Gohan had been trying for the past six months to forget about the Cell Games and the events that followed. He had completely forgotten about what happened, since he had been occupying himself with studying, but those teenagers had brought back the painful memories. Gohan's mind flashed with images of the Cell Games.

_"Goodbye, my son…", Goku said. He instantly disappeared and Gohan ran forward. _

_"NO! COME BACK!"_

_Tears welled up in Gohan's eyes and began to stream down his dirty cheeks. He fell to his hands and knees and punched the ground. His father was gone…forever. At that moment, all of Gohan's pain released itself in a single word._

_"DAAAAAAAAADDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

"Daddy…", Gohan said as he continued walking, with tears falling from his face, staining the black sweatshirt he wore.

Gohan approached his house and quietly, but quickly walked inside. He didn't want his mother to see his tears. Gohan walked into his room and shut the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, Gohan fell to his knees and broke down crying. All the pain and guilt he had felt released itself. Gohan cried until he couldn't cry any longer, and fell asleep in the middle of his floor, dreaming about the fateful day when his father gave up his life…


	3. Chapter 2 It's Back!

**Chapter 2- It's Back!**

_Gohan fell to his knees as the massive Cell laughed. Earth would soon be wiped off the map because of the organic android's explosion._

"I've failed…"

"Ten more seconds, boy, and the Earth will be gone!", Cell laughed at Gohan. Suddenly, Goku appeared in front of Gohan. The half-Saiyan boy looked up at his father, who had one hand firmly placed on Cell's stomach and two fingers of his other hand placed on his own forehead.

"Hey. You put up a good fight, Gohan. I'm proud of you.", Goku said with a smile. Gohan was absolutely shocked.

"What? Daddy?"

"Take care of your mother for me, she needs you. Tell her that I had to do this, Gohan. Goodbye…my son."

He instantly disappeared along with Cell and Gohan ran forward.

"NO! COME BACK!"

Tears welled up in Gohan's eyes and began to stream down his dirty cheeks. He fell to his hands and knees and punched the ground. His father was gone…forever. At that moment, all of Gohan's pain released itself in a single word.

"DAAAAAAAAADDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Gohan stopped punching the ground and broke down crying. Krillin walked over to the boy and kneeled next to him, patting Gohan on the back.

"That's it…cry. Let it all out.", Krillin said with a smile. Gohan replied, his words choked apart by tears.

"D-Dad d-didn't have to s-sacrifice himself. I wish it would've been me…"

Gohan opened his sore eyes and looked around. He was lying on the floor in his room wearing the same clothes he had when he went for a walk. The teen looked out of the window and saw that it was early morning, almost time for breakfast. Gohan stood and went to his closet, grabbing a fresh set of clothes and walking to the bathroom for a shower. He walked into the bathroom and quickly stripped out of his clothes. Gohan looked at himself in the mirror; his eyes were dark and tired, his face was stained with dried tears and his lips were cracked and dry. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw a dark object wagging behind his naked body.

"What the…"

Gohan turned and looked behind himself. What he saw made him gasp; his tail had fully grown back. The boy looked in awe at the furry member on his backside as it waved back and forth. 

"That doesn't make sense…the last time my tail grew back was when I trained with Piccolo…", Gohan said quietly to himself. He decided to visit with Piccolo, to consult him about the matter. He also decided not to tell his mother, because she would probably get very scared and want to chop the tail off; a very painful process. Gohan turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm. As it warmed, Gohan looked at himself again in the slowly fogging mirror. He was still very saddened by the sudden reminder of his role in the Cell Games, but couldn't cry anymore and he didn't want his mother to know about the events of the previous night.

"I wonder what Piccolo will think about this…", Gohan said to himself, looking at his tail after he stepped into the hot stream of water. In a hurry, Gohan quickly washed his body and hair. The teen stepped out of the shower, dried himself and put on his fresh clothing. Gohan knew it would be tough to hide the tail from his mother, so he tightly wrapped it around his muscled stomach and moving quickly, he walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Good morning Gohan.", Chi-chi said, turning around to face her son.

"Good morning Mom, morning Goten.", Gohan said to his six month old brother who was eating a cup of apple sauce in his high chair. Goten looked up at his bigger brother and giggled.

"Gowan! Gowan!", babbled the young child. Gohan ruffled his brother's wild black hair and turned to face the food in the middle of the table. He began to eat his pancakes slowly, not at the normal speed a Saiyan would eat food.

"Gohan…are you ok? You seem…different.", inquired Chi-chi. Gohan's looked up at his mother and faked a smile.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. Hey, Mom…can I visit Dende and Mr. Popo at the Lookout today? It's been forever since I've seen them…and I promise I'll be back before it's time for me to study.", Gohan lied. He wouldn't be visiting Dende, he would go looking for Piccolo.

Chi-chi looked at her son. He seemed to be getting farther and farther away from his studies, but Chi-chi figured that after his father's death that Gohan needed to be with his friends more. His studies still were the most important to her, but she didn't want to overwhelm him.

"I suppose…but I want you back by 9.", she said with a slight smile. Gohan looked at the clock. It was 7:30, he had plenty of time. The young Saiyan smiled at his mother and finished eating. He wiped his lips and stood, quickly running out the door.

"I'll be back soon! Bye Mom!", Gohan yelled behind him as he flew over the forest, searching for Piccolo…

_  
_


	4. Chapter 3 Breakdown

**Chapter 3- Breakdown**

Gohan sped over the trees, trying to sense Piccolo's energy. He felt the pulse of the Namek's Ki in a familiar spot near the waterfall. Suppressing his energy, Gohan flew over and landed on a cliff next to the waterfall. Piccolo was hovering, cross-legged in a deep meditation. Gohan hated to disturb him, but the matter was quite important.

"Um…Piccolo?", Gohan whispered quietly. Piccolo didn't move.

"Piccolo?", Gohan whispered again, moving closer. Again, the Namek didn't even twitch. Gohan got louder.

"Piccolo!", he shouted. Piccolo's eyes shot open and he glared at Gohan.

"You just ruined a perfectly good meditation. What do you want?", Piccolo asked, irritated. Gohan smirked as Piccolo floated over to the cliff and stood next to him. The smile faded from the boy's face when he remembered the reason he was there.

"Piccolo…I have something to show you…", Gohan said, looking at his feet. Piccolo crossed his arms.

"Well? What is it?", the Namek asked impatiently. The boy brought his hands up and began to unbutton his white silk shirt. Gohan removed the shirt, revealing his muscled torso and arms. Piccolo stood, staring at the boy's chest.

"So? Your body has always looked like that. What's so special about it now?"

"No…not my chest…", Gohan said, reaching in the back of his pants. Piccolo saw Gohan pull his hand out of his pants, grasping a fully grown back tail. The furry, brown tail wagged back and forth as both of them stared at it.

"What! How!", Piccolo asked, shocked. Gohan shrugged and responded.

"I dunno. I was taking a shower…and I just saw it there." Piccolo rubbed his chin and thought hard.

"The last time your tail grew back was when you fought Vegeta. Gohan, I want you to try and remember, all those years ago, when we fought Vegeta…what was going through your mind?", Piccolo asked. Gohan looked up at the sky and thought.

"It was only me, dad and Krillin. We thought that Vegeta was dead but…he wasn't. He came down and was about to kill me but…I looked up at the sky. There was a light…and I don't remember anything else."

"You transformed into an ape. I never saw it, but I could sense what was happening from Snake Way. It seems that your tail grows back whenever you are put under certain pressure or stress. Has anything been stressing you lately, Gohan?", he asked, concerned. Gohan hung his head.

"N-No…", he lied. Piccolo saw right through him.

"Stop lying, Gohan. What's been troubling you?", Piccolo asked more firmly. Gohan looked into the tall alien's eyes.

"It's…my…my dad…", he said, tears welling in his jet black eyes.

"What about your father, Gohan?"

"It's all my fault…my fault he died…I wish I would've died there…", Gohan said as he collapsed to his knees on the forest floor. Piccolo tried to console him.

"Gohan, it's not your-", he was cut off.

"YES IT IS! IT'S MY FAULT! I DIDN'T KILL CELL WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!", Gohan yelled before breaking down and crying. Piccolo placed a hand on the demi-Saiyan's shoulder, but Gohan shrugged it off. Memories of the Cell Games flashed through Gohan's mind and something snapped.

_"I'm proud of you…"_

"Get away from me.", he said coldly, standing up and turning his back to Piccolo.

_"Goodbye…my son."_

"Gohan…we need to do something about your tail…just calm down.", Piccolo said, walking next to Gohan. Gohan looked up at the green alien with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

_"NO! COME BACK! DAAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYYYYY!"_

"I said…get…the fuck…away from me.", Gohan said slowly, anger and hate dripping from his voice. Piccolo took a step back, shocked. Gohan was never one to curse; Piccolo had never even heard him mutter so much as "damn". He regained his composure and walked next to Gohan yet again, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. Gohan looked up at his teacher again, but did not say anything. He placed his hand on Piccolo's and smiled. Piccolo smiled back, but his smile didn't last. Gohan pulled on Piccolo's hand and kicked him square in the chest. There was a sharp snap of ribs cracking and the Namek went sprawling into a tree. Gohan walked over to where he dropped his shirt and picked it up.

"I warned you…don't you dare follow me. If you do, I'll kill you.", he said, putting the shirt on but not buttoning it, before turning and starting to walk away. His teacher sat against the tree grasping his chest.

"G-Gohan…", he whispered. Gohan looked back at him and smirked evilly before walking out of Piccolo's sight. Piccolo stood, clutching his chest.

"_He broke four of my ribs…and he wasn't even a Super Saiyan…I better tell the others…"_, Piccolo thought as he started flying towards Capsule Corp…

----------------------------  
Author's note: I've noticed that some of you have my story on Alert, but are not reviewing. Whats up with that? C'mon, review! All it does is help make my stories better!


	5. Chapter 4 The Rampage Begins

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, but this damn website wouldn't let me upload the document for a while. Still...please review cuz I forced myself to stay up to about 4 AM writing this chapter and I think it's pretty good.

**Chapter 4-The Rampage Begins**

Gohan stomped angrily back towards his house as he tucked his tail back into his Gi pants.

"Goddamn Piccolo…thinks he can help me…bastard…", he muttered to himself as he walked. Gohan's tail twitched. As he walked he remembered the promise he made to his mother to come home and do homework.

"Fuck her…I feel like going for a walk…", Gohan said to himself, bitterly. His tail twitched again. The half-Saiyan boy changed his direction and started walking towards Satan City.

_"Why am I doing this…he only wanted to help…"_, Gohan's conscience kept repeating. Gohan shuddered and kept walking. He realized that Piccolo only wanted to help, but the half-Saiyan boy didn't care.

"_Damn it, Dad. Why did you have to die? It's all your fault that I'm like this. Your fault I kicked Piccolo.",_ Gohan thought, as he began walking in Satan City, the same path he had taken the previous night.

"_I hope I run into those punks again…I need something to relieve this stress…they'll make fine punching bags…"_, Gohan thought to himself as he walked towards the area the kids had been hanging out. Right on cue, as soon as Gohan finished with that thought, he saw one of the kids standing in the same place with a white cast on his hand. The teenager wasn't alone; he was surrounded by a group of other teenagers, some holding baseball bats and pipes.

"Look, there he is!", yelled the teen with the broken hand. He crossed the street and stepped into Gohan's path. The group of friends followed him and stood behind him. Gohan counted four other teenagers with him.

"Hey you little bitch. You were lucky last time. There's no way you can beat us now.", grinned the teen. The others nodded and chuckled, obviously eager to fight. Gohan stared into the teenager's cold eyes.

"You caught me on a bad day. Fuck off or I'll break your other hand.", Gohan growled at the teen, baring his teeh. The teenager and his gang laughed.

"You'll break my hand? Ha! How about we break your fucking neck? Kid, we're gonna beat your ass worse than Cell beat your Dad's.", laughed the teen. Gohan glared at the arrogant boy.

"Say that again. I dare you.", Gohan hissed. Gohan's tail was twitching in his Gi pants and his black eyes were fixed on the teenager.

"I said we're gonna beat your ass worse than Cell beat your D-", he was cut off when Gohan's fist connected with his face, knocking the teenager backwards. As soon as the teen's body hit the ground, one of his friends swung a baseball bat at Gohan's head. The demi-Saiyan caught the bat and ripped it from the boy's hand. Gohan snapped the bat over his knee and let out a loud scream. His hair instantly changed from raven black to gold and an electric aura surrounded him. The group of teenagers backed up in fear as Gohan charged his Ki, and raised his hand. One of them let out a gasp as he saw a yellow ball of energy form in Gohan's palm…

**-Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp.-**

Piccolo burst through the doors of the Capsule Corp. lobby, out of breath. Startled, Bulma jumped up and ran, baby Trunks in her arms, over to Piccolo.

"Piccolo! Are you alright?", she asked, worriedly. Piccolo fell to his knees and looked up at Bulma.

"My ribs will heal themselves. I'll be fine. It's Gohan you should be worried about.", Piccolo told her.

"Why? Is Gohan in trouble?", Bulma asked, now even more worried. Trunks stayed silent in her arms, staring at Piccolo as the Namek responded.

"No…we're the ones in trouble. Something's wrong with him…he came to see me…his tail grew back. I was talking with him…and he just snapped and kicked me in the ribs. I don't know what he's planning on doing now…but I know it won't be good.", Piccolo explained. Bulma opened her mouth to say something, but shut it immediately. She stared at Piccolo, stunned at the news.

"I…I can't believe it. He kicked you?", Bulma questioned. Piccolo winced at the pain in his ribs.

"Yeah…he was talking about his father. That's when he snapped. He kicked me and then left. He said he'd kill me if I followed him. Bulma, where's Vegeta? I need to speak with him, I think this has something to do with Gohan's tail…it must be a Saiyan thing.", Piccolo said, standing. He grunted in pain, and placed a hand on his chest.

"Vegeta is in the Gravity Room, training. I'll take you to him. Follow me.", Bulma said, nodding towards the doorway to the left of the entrance. She began walking and Piccolo followed her down the blue-tiled hallway. They reached the metal doors of the Gravity Room and Bulma pressed a red button. There was a soft beep and the doors slid open. Bulma stepped back and Piccolo glanced inside. Vegeta was inside, as a Super Saiyan, practicing punches and kicks at 700x gravity.

"Vegeta.", Bulma said. Her husband ignored her and continued his practice without as much as a glance in her direction. Bulma gave a sigh and pressed a different red button on the door. The button was labeled "Emergency". There was a beep and a hissing noise as Vegeta glanced up and gave his wife an annoyed look.

"Why did you turn off the gravity, woman? What do you want?", Vegeta asked in his usual, angry tone. Piccolo stepped forward, wincing in pain with each staggered step he took.

"Vegeta…its Gohan. Something's wrong.", Piccolo told him. Vegeta scoffed.

"What's wrong with Karkarot's brat this time?", Vegeta asked with a smirk. Piccolo'sfacial expression didn't change.

"He broke my ribs, that's what. Something's wrong with him. I was talking to him about Goku, and he just snapped and kicked me. Vegeta, his tail is back. Do you have any idea what's wrong?"

Vegeta scoffed again and crossed his sweaty arms.

"What do I look like, Namek? A Saiyan psychiatrist?", Vegeta asked, sarcastically. Piccolo did not answer the Saiyan prince, but kept staring. Vegeta rolled his eyes and powered down out of Super Saiyan.

"A Saiyan's tail grows back when they are put under an extreme amount of stress or pressure. When the tail is fully regenerated, the Saiyan becomes more violent than normal.", Vegeta explained to Piccolo. He glanced at Bulma, who was standing in the doorway with wide eyes, taking in every word.

"But, why hasn't yours grown back? I think you've been under sufficient stress since the androids arrived. Hell, since we we're on Namek.", Piccolo questioned. Vegeta's gaze hardened.

"A Saiyan cannot grow his tail back after he's reached puberty. Apparently, Gohan hasn't reached it yet, or he's in the middle of it. Either way…with that tail his rage is increased a hundredfold…and with his hidden power, not to mention Super Saiyan 2…it's nothing but trouble.", Vegeta said, concern on his face.

"Vegeta, we need you. Without Goku, you are the strongest person on Earth, next to Gohan. If he does anything irrational, I'll need your help to stop him.", Piccolo told Vegeta. The Saiyan prince nodded and reluctantly agreed.

"I suppose I have no choice. Fine. What's the plan, then?", Vegeta asked. Piccolo looked out the window behind him.

"I can sense Gohan's power. He's not powered up yet, but he's definitely pissed off. But…I can't pinpoint where he is. He's close…", Piccolo said, concerned. Just then, there was an explosion somewhere in the city. The building shook and Trunks, who had been sleeping, woke up and began to cry. Vegeta and Piccolo stared in the direction that the explosion came from. There was a massive rise in Gohan's Ki, he was now in Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta was the first to speak up.

"I think we found him…"

**-At the Satan House-**

Hercule Satan's day had been relaxing so far. He was lounging outside next to his pool, sipping a margarita when he felt the ground shake for a second.

"Bah! Earthquakes.", Hercule muttered to himself. He rolled over and began to doze off when he heard a voice calling from inside the house.

"Mr. Satan! MR. SATAN!"

Hercule opened his eyes and glanced over. His agent, Antonio, was running towards him. Antonio came to a screeching halt and nearly fell into the pool.

"Mr. Satan, sir. The Mayor is requesting you in the city. There's a situation he wants you to take care off. The police can't handle it.", said Antonio, excitedly. Hercule removed his black, aviator sunglasses and grinned.

"What's the situation?", Hercule asked, his ego swelling. Antonio grinned.

"Just some kids fighting. Go in there and break it up and the Mayor said he'd give you a parade, Champ!"

Hercule's face stretched into a massive, toothy smile.

"And the police can't handle it? Tell the Mayor that he needs to train the police better. And tell him that I'm on my way. Get the helicopter ready.", Hercule ordered Antonio.

"Yes sir, Mr. Satan.", Antonio replied before hurrying back into the house. Hercule stood and put on his usual brown robe, along with his golden belt and white cape.

"Breakin' up a fight, talkin' to a few kids, easy parade. Oh yeah, baby.", he said to himself, running a hand through his curly brown hair. He picked up his margarita glass and quickly drank what was left. Hercule began walking inside, heading upstairs to the heliport, thinking to himself.

_"Today is gonna be a good day…"_


	6. AN

Authors Note: Sorry guys, but I won't be able to update until the 7th as I am going on vacation. I promise to write a really good chapter when I get back.


	7. Chapter 5 Ember To Inferno

**Chapter 5- Ember to Inferno**

The explosion from the other end of the city shook Capsule Corp to its very foundation. Bulma held the crying Trunks tightly and backed against the wall as Piccolo and Vegeta struggled to keep their balance.

"You're right Vegeta. That was definitely Gohan but his Ki...", Piccolo trailed off. Vegeta finished the Namek's sentence almost immediately.

"…is evil…"

Bulma inhaled sharply and clutched Trunks tighter.

"Gohan? Evil? It doesn't make any sense…he's always been such a sweet boy…ever since I met him…", Bulma said to the others. In her mind she was reliving the day she first met Gohan.

_Goku jumped down from Flying Nimbus into the front yard of the Kame House. He was carrying a young child in his arms; the little boy looked curious yet scared._

"We're here!", Goku yelled with a wave. Bulma rushed out the door with Krillin and Master Roshi to meet him.

"Goku!", they yelled simultaneously. As they walked towards their old friend, they noticed the small child in his arms.

"But…who's the kid Goku? You babysitting?", Krillin had asked. Goku smiled and chuckled as he set the little boy down.

"He's mine!", Goku exclaimed. The boy was now standing firmly on the ground, but had a death grip on his father's pants, obviously terrified.

"SAY WHAT? 'YOURS' AS IN YOURS?", yelled Bulma, her eyes widening in shock. Goku chuckled more and turned his son towards Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi.

"Yeah, s'wrong with that? Say hi, squirt.", Goku said. His son gave a slight smile and obeyed Goku.

"Hello.", the young child squeaked shyly. Goku spoke for his son.

"His name is Gohan."

Bulma stepped forward and greeted the child.

"Hello there! Gohan honey, how old are you?", Bulma asked, kneeling to the boy's level and smiling. Gohan clung to his father's pants tighter as Bulma came closer, but still responded, holding up four of his short fingers.

"This many!", Gohan exclaimed with a childish smile.

Snapping back to reality Bulma was overwhelmed with sadness.

"He can't be evil…", she said, hugging Trunks tightly. Vegeta glared in her direction.

"Wake up woman! His Inner Saiyan has been released and he is no longer the boy you remember. There is a single, Saiyan instinct going through his mind right now. And that instinct is telling his to kill everything in his path.", Vegeta snarled at his wife. Piccolo stood up straight, his ribs finally healing.

"Vegeta…this Inner Saiyan rage…how do we stop it?", Piccolo asked the Saiyan prince. Vegeta scoffed at Piccolo and leaned against the pillar in the middle of the gravity room with his arms crossed.

"There is only one way to stop his rage. You need to remove his tail. Good luck, Namek.", Vegeta grinned as he turned to restart the gravity machine. Piccolo growled and took a step forward.

"Vegeta, I need your help. I can't do this alone.", Piccolo said quickly. Vegeta turned and glared at the Namek.

"He is your student, your friend, your responsibility. Tell me, why should I help you, Namek?", Vegeta said pointing a finger at Piccolo. Gohan's teacher responded instantly, playing on Vegeta's pride.

"Because, Vegeta, he is stronger than you. He is stronger than me. He's even stronger than Goku. And he will kill you when he finds you. I know you can't stand the idea of being beaten by Goku, much less being beaten by his son. You have no choice.", Piccolo said, his stony expression not changing. Vegeta bared his teeth and clenched his fists, growling.

"Damn you, Namek. You're right. Fine, I'll help you, hopefully I'll be able to stifle my vomit long enough. What's the plan?"

**-Meanwhile, southwest of Capsule Corp.-**

Gohan saw nothing but a sea of red. He had released a blast of energy into the group of teenagers, easily killing all but one of them. The remaining one was lying in a pool of his own blood, his legs wrecked and twisted. He was trying to crawl away.

"N-No! Leave me alone!", yelled the crying teenager as he frantically tried to escape. Gohan's conscience shuddered but a dark voice inside of him kept him moving forward.

"_He is a parasite…kill him…"_

Gohan recognized the voice…it was so familiar…his own voice. It was telling him to kill…and for some reason…Gohan couldn't disobey. He approached the teenager and looked at him, hate sparkling in the demi-Saiyan's black eyes.

"P-Please! D-D-Don't kill me!", pleaded the teen who was still trying to crawl away, but with his legs crippled, he hadn't gotten more than two feet. Gohan only grinned at the teenager's cries and reached down, picking up the boy by his shaggy brown hair. The teenager screamed in pain and he was lifted a foot off the ground. Gohan looked at the boy who was struggling to no avail to free himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! I DIDN'T MEAN IT, MAN! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!", the teen screamed when Gohan tightened his grip on the boy's scalp. Gohan narrowed his eyes and spoke to the teenager, his voice almost conversational.

"You're no different than Cell. And that means…you deserve the same fate as Cell…death."

With that, Gohan held the boy higher with his left hand and wrapped his right hand around the boy's throat. The teenager's screams became a gurgle as Gohan's hand tightened around his larynx. The half-Saiyan smirked at the teenager and with one swift motion, closed his fist and pulled, ripping the teenager's throat cleanly out of his neck. A wet gurgling noise came from the hole in the boy's throat as tiny droplets of blood sprayed, hitting Gohan in the face and forming tiny crimson lakes on the sidewalk. The demi-Saiyan dropped the twitching body, which gave one final spasm before dying. Gohan looked up and noticed that there were other people in the area, some staring in terror, others running away.

"_Kill…them…all…"_

Gohan grinned evilly and slowed walked forward, raising his hands and firing thin, piercing Ki beams at everything and anything at moved. He looked to his left and noticed a little girl, no more than four years old, sitting on the sidewalk, crying. The half-Saiyan walked up to the girl and stood over her, grinning. The little girl looked up and saw Gohan's open palm close to her head. Paralyzed with fear, the girl couldn't do anything except let out a choked yelp as she saw a yellow, glowing ball form in his palm. Gohan was ready to obliterate the girl's face, but he heard a noise which made him lower his hand and look up. Gohan turned away from the girl, who took the opportunity to run for her life. The demi-Saiyan took no notice to the girl's leave and looked up at the sky, seeing a familiar black helicopter hovering overhead…

**-In the Satan Copter-**

Hercule was relaxing on his way to the fight, leaning against his seat with his eyes closed. Antonio was frantically going through paperwork and trying to find information about the situation. Hercule opened his eyes and looked at his agent.

"Antonio, you need to relax. It's just a couple of kids.", Satan said, closing his eyes again.

"Champ, the situation has escalated. You won't be breaking up a fight anymore, you'll be taking down a terrorist.", Antonio said. Mr. Satan opened his eyes yet again and looked at his panicky agent.

"A terrorist, eh? Like with guns? I can handle that. Relax.", Hercule replied coolly. Antonio shook his head.

"No, not with guns, Champ. I've got the eyewitness report right here.", Antonio said.

"Well? Let's hear it!", Satan demanded. Antonio nodded and cleared his throat before beginning.

"At approximately 9: 23 this morning, a group of teenagers were attacked on their way to school by a single aggressor. The aggressor killed some of the teenagers but there is no body count yet, since no one has gone in yet.", Antonio read from the sheet of paper. Hercule raised his eyebrow.

"Ok…so its more serious…I suppose I'll need to beat him like I did Cell…", Hercule lied. Antonio nodded and continued reading.

"The terrorist has been described by witnesses as approximately 5'1, muscular build, green eyes and long, spiky blond hair.", Antonio read without looking up, not noticing Hercule's mouth drop open and his eyes widen.

"S-Say that again, Antonio…", Hercule said softly. Again, Antonio spoke without looking up.

"5'1, muscular build, green eyes, and long spiky blond hair…", Antonio repeated. Hercule's mind flashed back to the boy from the Cell Games who single handedly beat Cell. Then, he remembered to the Intergalactic Tournament where the same boy defeated the ruthless Bojack.

_"Maybe it's just a coincidence…lots of people have green eyes and blond hair…",_ Hercule thought to himself as Antonio continued.

"…destroying half of the Allen's bakery and then moving on to blow up buildings at random as he walked down the street. Right now he's on-", Antonio was interrupted by Hercule.

"Antonio…how was he blowing up the buildings? Explosives?", Hercule asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"That's where it gets weird, Champ. He didn't use explosives. All four of the witnesses said he shot some kind of yellow matter from his hands which exploded on contact."

_"SHIT!"_

"That's what he used to kill the teenagers.", Antonio said as the helicopter stopped moving forward and began to hover over the street.

"Here we are, Champ. Rope down and stop the kid. He's only a couple blocks away.", Antonio said as he began tying a rope to the floor of the helicopter and throwing it out the door.

"_Damn damn damn damn. He was one of the good guys…why is he destroying stuff? This is bad. Damn damn damn damn.",_ was all Hercule could think. The only thing he could think to do is twist his face in pain and try a plan that had worked before.

"You know, now that I think about it…I kinda have stomach ache. Ohhhh! The pain! My chronic stomach aches are coming back! Gaaah!", Hercule yelled, bending over with a faked pain. Antonio looked over the Champ with a raised eyebrow and realized what he was doing.

"Champ, I'm the only person who you don't fool with that trick. I know you don't want the police to lose respect, but you need to take care of this. So…GO!", Antonio finished his sentence and with his foot, quickly pushed Hercule out the open door of the helicopter.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Hercule screamed as he fell to the ground, grasping the rope to slow his fall. He hit the ground with a thud, but stood up, rubbing his head and looked up at the helicopter. Antonio grinned sheepishly out the window and yelled as the helicopter began to pull away.

"GOOD LUCK CHAMP!", yelled Antonio when the helicopter turned and left. Hercule stared for a while and then extended his middle finger towards the departing helicopter. He turned and began to walk towards where the kid was last spotted.

"_I suppose I can wait…that kid's friends hafta try and stop him right? After they stop him I can swoop in and take credit again. That is…if I don't die first…"_

**-Meanwhile, on Snake Way-**

King Kai shifted uncomfortably, staring down into the clouds that led to Hell. Standing on the edge of the cliff, King Kai could sense Goku's son and the things he was doing.

"_This is not good…if someone doesn't stop him, the Earth will be destroyed…"_

Just then, Goku came out of their shelter and started talking. King Kai turned to face him.

"Hey King Kai! Come inside! There is the funniest show on…TV…", Goku trailed off when he saw the concerned look on his teacher's face.

"What's the matter, King Kai? You don't stand on that edge unless…is something wrong on Earth?", Goku asked, worriedly. King Kai looked up at Goku and frowned.

"Something is gravely wrong on Earth, Goku…there is a threat with powers beyond any fighter in the galaxy…", King Kai responded, his antennae twitching as he felt Gohan destroy another building.

"What? Who?", Goku yelled in a panic. King Kai groaned and responded.

"Gohan…"


	8. Chapter 6 Angels and Demons

**AN: For those of you that don't review, please take the time and review. Or I'll cover myself in peanut butter and hunt you down. And when I find you…oh boy…**

Chapter 6- Angels and Demons

"WHAT?!? GOHAN?!?", Goku screamed, falling back. King Kai looked away and groaned again.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, KING KAI!!! WHY WOULD GOHAN DO THAT?!?", Goku yelled. King Kai turned away and looked back down into the clouds.

"I've been listening to Vegeta and Piccolo. They said that Gohan's tail grew back, which only happens when a Saiyan is put under immense stress or pressure. And once the tail is grown back, they're naturally more aggressive.", King Kai responded without looking at Goku, who was now sitting at the table outside. Goku looked up, confused.

"Stress? But…we checked on him a couple days after Bojack…he was fine. What could've caused stress like that?", Goku asked, with a worried look on his face.

"Goku…I think he's finally feeling the effects of your death…I believe he feels guilty…he blames himself for your death…", King Kai said, gravely. Goku slammed his fist down on the table.

"DAMN IT! He knows that it wasn't his fault! He knows not to mourn anymore! King Kai…is it possible to contact him?"

King Kai turned around and walked towards Goku.

"You can try…but I don't know how he'll respond. He's pretty…occupied at the moment…", King Kai said as he sensed Gohan destroy yet another building. King Kai turned and made a connection between his mind and Gohan's. Goku placed his hand on King Kai's back and instead of just hearing Gohan, Goku could see what his son was doing. Goku saw the world through Gohan's eyes…he was walking down the streets of Satan City, firing energy at random buildings, shooting energy at innocent bystanders like they were targets in a shooting range.

_"GOHAN! GOHAN!",_ Goku said in his mind. No response. All Goku could do was watch. Everything went by so fast. In a blur, Goku saw Hercule Satan, then Piccolo and Vegeta…

**-Meanwhile, on Earth-**

The voice didn't stop. It kept fueling the blind rage that Gohan felt. He couldn't stop. No longer did he think about the lives he took. He knew only what the voice told him.

"_Slaughter them…"_

The voice again. Gohan obeyed and fired a blast of energy into the side of a building, causing it to crumble to the ground in a massive gray cloud of dust. Screams. People scrambling. This is not what Gohan saw. He saw enemies. Terrorists, fleeing from his power.

"_GOHAN! GOHAN!"_

That was not the voice. That was a different voice, another familiar voice. Gohan, however, paid no attention. The voice was muffled and, in Gohan's mind, unimportant. He simply ignored the second voice and obeyed the first.

"_GOHAN!"_

"Father…?"

No! Gohan couldn't listen. He continued to obey. Gohan turned a corner and saw what he had unknowingly been searching for since the end of the Cell Games. Hercule Satan stood there, wide eyed and paralyzed with fear. Gohan smirked evilly at the man who had taken all the credit for Cell's defeat. Hercule backed up and tripped over the curb, falling down and scrambling backwards to get away.

"N-NO!!!", Hercule screamed in terror as Gohan slowly walked towards him. Hercule hurried backwards and hit the wall of the adjacent building, sliding down the wall and sitting against it. Paralyzed with fear, he was unable to get up and run. Gohan strolled over and towered over the cowering Champion. Hercule's face was tear-stained and stricken with terror.

"P-Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything! What do you what? Money, fame, women! I can give it to you! P-Please!", Satan begged with wide eyes. Gohan narrowed his eyes and smirked again. The voice was speaking in Gohan's head and he repeated exactly what it told him to.

"You…You are the one responsible for everything. You are the reason that no one knows what I have done. You are the reason I am nothing. And now…I will make you nothing.", Gohan replied, his voice quick and cold. Satan pressed his body against the wall and closed his eyes as Gohan raised an open palm. Hercule braced himself for the blast that would kill him when he heard a voice.

"GOHAN! STOP!"

Hercule and Gohan both looked in the direction of the voice and saw Piccolo, standing ten feet away, with Vegeta. Vegeta was standing sideways, arms crossed, with his head cocked in their direction. He wore his dark blue spandex training outfit.

"We've come to stop you, Gohan. We can't let this continue.", Piccolo said, removing his turban and cape. He threw them to the ground and looked at Vegeta.

"Remember the plan.", Piccolo told him. Vegeta glared at Piccolo.

"I know the plan, you idiot!", Vegeta yelled, annoyed. Piccolo nodded and they both looked back at Gohan. Suddenly, both fighters charged forward at Gohan. Vegeta, who was to Piccolo's right, quickly changed direction and scooped up Hercule. Piccolo started to throw quick punches at Gohan, who easily dodged, as Vegeta set Hercule down after flying him away from the scene of the fight.

"T-Thank you.", Hercule said, still afraid. Vegeta was about to respond when he noticed the smell, along with the feeling of wetness on his shoulder. He looked and saw the spandex covering his shoulder was stained with some kind of liquid. Vegeta's forehead wrinkled in displeasure when he noticed the smell of urine in the air. He looked down at the shaking Hercule and noticed the small puddle around the man's crotch. Hercule had wet himself.

"_Damn filthy human…"_

"T-Thank you so much.", Hercule repeated. Vegeta scowled.

"Say that again and I'll kill you myself. Get yourself cleaned up and get the hell out of here.", the Saiyan Prince ordered Hercule before flying away. Satan nodded, stood with shaky legs and ran away. Hercule ran and ran like he had never run before, until a thought hit him.

_"I can't run away. I'm a champion."_

Hercule turned and started walking back towards the scene of the fight. He decided that he would watch from a distance, so Hercule broke into an abandoned apartment building and watched the fight from a rooftop. He saw the green man exchanging blows with the kid. Then, the man that saved his life came from behind and tackled the kid to the ground. The kid threw him off and stood. Hercule noticed a rip in his pants. More so, he noticed what was sticking out of the hole. A tail. All of the sudden, Hercule had urge to pee again.

"_What is that kid? I knew he wasn't human. I knew it!"_

Then, the battle slowed to a halt. Hercule heard the two men talking but couldn't make out the words. The boy stood, watching the two men talk, not moving except for the waving tail on his backside.__

**-At the scene of the battle-**

Piccolo fired his fists forwards with all the speed and power he could muster. Gohan blocked and dodged each punch with complete ease. Vegeta sped from behind and tackled Gohan to the ground, ripping the demi-Saiyan's pants in the process. Gohan kicked Vegeta in the ribs, knocking him off, and stood. His tail wagged back and forth freely from the hole in his pants.

"Damn it. How are we supposed to beat him?", Vegeta growled. Piccolo chuckled and Vegeta looked at him, astounded.

"What are you laughing at, Namek? He's stronger than both of us."

"You remember the plan, Vegeta. You came up with it.", Piccolo said, calmly.

"Yes but it won't work unless we can get close enough.", Vegeta replied, getting progressively more annoyed at the Namek's ignorance rather than Gohan's power. Piccolo looked at Vegeta and smirked.

"Well, I guess one of us will have to distract him…"__

__


	9. Yet another AN

AN: Sorry guys. I'm going back to Germany. I really tried to finish by today. I really did. But I just can't finish this story by then without screwing it up. Anyway, I'll be back in another 10 days and I'll finish this story. After I finish this one, I have an idea for a story that will surpass all my others. Back in 10 days.

Matt


	10. Chapter 7 Vegeta's Plea, Nightmare's End

**Chapter 7- Vegeta's Plea, Nightmare's End**

_"GOHAN! STOP THIS!"_

"Goku…it's no use…nothing is getting through to him…", King Kai said, no trace of hope in his voice.

"NO! I've got to keep trying…"

_"GOHAN!"_

**-On Earth-**

Vegeta and Piccolo stood ready to attack Gohan. Standing in fighting stances, they readied themselves to fight a foe more powerful than both of them combined. Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and Piccolo powered up to his limit.

"RAAAAAAAAH!", screamed Piccolo as he and Vegeta charged simultaneously. Gohan smirked and sidestepped with amazing speed, kicking Piccolo in the chest. The Namek went flying into a building, fell to the ground and didn't get up. Vegeta threw punches left and right with everything he had, but Gohan blocked everything. Gohan suddenly went on the offensive and started pummeling the Saiyan Prince with a volley of powerful punches. Vegeta fell backwards and stood. He started coughing and saw that his white gloves were stained with blood. His blood.

"You son of a bitch…", Vegeta muttered. He knew that he needed a senzu bean as soon as possible. Vegeta also realized he'd need to finish Gohan before that could happen.

"AAAAAAAH!", Vegeta yelled as he threw a spinning back kick to Gohan's head. Gohan caught the kick and held onto Vegeta's leg. The demi-Saiyan brought his elbow down on Vegeta's knee, breaking his leg with a sickening crack. Vegeta screamed in pain and Gohan kicked him in the chest. The Saiyan Prince flew and hit a wall, sliding down. Vegeta looked up at Gohan, his face bruised and bloody. Gohan smirked and charged up his Ki to one hand, walking towards Vegeta. Vegeta quickly formulated a plan in his head, hoping that Gohan still had any trace of a soul, and spoke quickly.

"No…Gohan…don't do this. For now, I care nothing for my own life, I care for yours. You cannot go down this path…this path that I myself have gone down. Anger, hatred, lies, jealousy. They will consume you. They will eat away at you until you hate everything you know…including the person you've become. This…I know firsthand…"

Gohan stopped in his tracks, the energy still pulsing from his hand. He looked shocked…as if he was sorry for what he did. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed again and he continued to slowly walk towards Vegeta.

_"SHIT!"_

Vegeta closed his eyes in anticipation of the blast, but opened them after nothing happened. His eyes widened when he saw Gohan thrashing around, growling. Piccolo had a firm grip on the demi-Saiyan's tail and was digging his razor-sharp nails into it. Gohan cried out in pain as he thrashed and Piccolo shot Vegeta a strained look. Gohan's tail squirmed in the Namek's hands. The look told Vegeta what he needed to do. Vegeta summoned the rest of his strength and fired a thin beam at the tail. Vegeta grunted as the thin, purple beam left his hand and pierced Gohan's tail, cleanly slicing it off. However, the angle at which the beam was shot caused it to travel through the tail and pass also through Piccolo's right thigh.

"UGH!", Piccolo grunted as he fell backwards, clutching Gohan's tail. Vegeta fell backwards, leaning against the wall. He opened his eyes and saw Piccolo grunt and sit up, his right thigh bleeding thick, purple blood.

_"Two for one…"_

Vegeta smirked and started to chuckle. Piccolo winced and stood, smiling.

"When he wakes up…he won't remember a damn thing.", Vegeta said, still smirking. Piccolo kneeled and picked up Gohan's limp body. Vegeta also stood and began to fly away, heading for Capsule Corp. Piccolo quickly looked at the Saiyan and shouted.

"Vegeta! All that you said to Gohan…was it true?"

The smile was wiped from Vegeta's face and he turned towards Piccolo.

"I told the whelp exactly what he needed to hear. I was hoping he had any trace of a soul left.", Vegeta explained, scowling. Piccolo chuckled quietly to himself and watched as Vegeta, still scowling, flew away and disappeared. The Namek looked down at his student. Gohan was dirty, but uninjured.

"Let's get you home, kid."

**-Just a few blocks away-**

Hercule Satan saw the kid fall unconscious. He saw the green man pick him up and fly away and he saw the other man fly away.

"_Heh heh. Easy money."_

Hercule rushed down from his hiding place and ran quickly to the spot of the battle. He stood in the rubble, a smirk on his face, waiting for the police cars to show up…

**-On Snake Way-**

Bubbles jumped up and down joyfully and Gregory cheered when King Kai smiled and told them that everything had been solved. Goku was smiling.

"You think Gohan will be ok?", King Kai asked. Goku chuckled.

"Of course. He's my son. I know he'll get through the sadness."

King Kai nodded, smiling and began to walk into the makeshift hut. Goku took a final look over the clouds and followed King Kai inside, the smell of food cooking already filling his nostrils…

**-At the Son residence-**

Chi-Chi was an inferno. Baby Goten watched as his mother paced back and forth, fuming and muttering to herself. She stopped in front of the child and spoke to him.

"Boy oh boy. When you're brother gets back, he's going to get it!"

Goten looked curiously at his mother and giggled, clapping his tiny hands.

"Gowan! Gowan!"

**-Meanwhile, 20 feet away, in Gohan's room-**

Piccolo quietly crept into Gohan's room, still holding the unconscious boy. He silently walked to Gohan's bed and set the sleeping demi-Saiyan down. Piccolo smiled at his slumbering student and backed up, accidentally running into Gohan's desk. The desk let out a low moan as it slid slightly on the wooden floor.

"_Shit!"_

Piccolo moved quickly to the window and climbed out, pressing himself against the side of the building. He heard Chi-Chi open the door and start her usual rant.

"GOHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE SIX HOURS AGO! AND LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE FILTHY!"

Gohan looked around, confused. He remembered seeing Piccolo, but after that, nothing.

"Mom, I-", Gohan tried to defend himself, but his mother cut him off.

"BUT NOTHING! DON'T MAKE EXCUSES! YOU ARE GROUNDED, MISTER!", Chi-Chi gave a final yell of frustration and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

_"Well, at least things are back to normal"_, Piccolo thought to himself. He peeked around the corner and saw Gohan, still in a state of shock, sitting on his bed. Piccolo decided to not tell Gohan what had happened. He turned and flew away from the Son house, towards the setting sun…

**The End**

Thanks to:  
-MikoKrizty  
-Vegetachik for her help with Vegeta's character (are you happy now!)  
-CaptainTheBull- for helping with the title  
-Suren (just cuz you're cool)


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Gohan awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He stood and rushed out the door of his room to find Goten sitting in his highchair. His mother turned to him, frowning a bit.

"Sit down and eat, Gohan.", she told him, still a bit annoyed. He nodded and began eating while reading the news paper. Gohan looked at the headline.

**"Mr. Satan Saves World For Third Time"**

Immediately interested, Gohan began to read.

_"World Martial Arts Champion, Hercule Satan, saved Satan City yesterday from a single terrorist. The terrorist, whom Satan said carried a plasma rifle, killed at least four people before the Champ showed up. According to Hercule himself, the terrorist ran in fear after seeing the Champ demonstrate his amazing skill. More coverage on page 11."_

Gohan set the newspaper down and drank some of his orange juice, still staring at the headline.

"_I guess that man is good for something afterall…"_

**The Real End**


End file.
